<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence is Implied by Sanoiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401112">Silence is Implied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro'>Sanoiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary Fanfiction, F/M, Post Season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Lucifer's departure Chloe is coping.</p><p>A simple short fanfic to celebrate Lucifer's 4th Airing Anniversary today on the 25th of January 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence is Implied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised myself that for as long as Lucifer is still filming or we have an unaired episode I'll keep writing an anniversary oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Silence is Implied</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is no music on keyboard typing, no notes to create any and that always suited Chloe Decker just fine.</p><p>Her desk gets the optimal sun rays as she types and the sound is always the same, a comforting constant oblivious to the words that they form. Blood splatter, bruises, suspects and clues. The victim name, height, date of birth. The pain. Yet there is no pain in that document, it is- <em>implied</em>. Doesn’t everything? Doesn’t it always?</p><p>Her fingers hover over the keys, brows arching downwards in a frown. The line is there flickering waiting for the next word and there is nothing else to write. Everything is else is implied and left unspoken.</p><p>It is then when a new folder is dropped on her desk and in compliance she nods.</p><p><em>Thank you</em>'.</p><p>It is expected and the non-verbal acknowledgement fills once again what is implied.</p><p>She can take a break she supposes and so the document is saved and her focus turns to the new folder, no, <em>envelope</em>. Just a large brown <em>envelope</em>.</p><p>“Chloe do you have a moment to look at these? I think we got him!” Ella comes, her steps now missing their usual hopping that made her look like she was floating like a feather in the precinct.</p><p>She nods again managing a short smile but the awkwardness is there. There have been questions for months now. Nobody looks her in the eyes anymore. The weird consultant is gone after all. Beloved and yet so easily forgotten. If Chloe was not in this place herself, she doubts they would even remember him.</p><p>“Still no news, huh?” Ella asks hesitantly.</p><p>Chloe shakes her head fingers covering her mouth as she reads the final forensic report. They indeed got him yet she is tired so she glances towards Dan’s desk now in front of hers.</p><p>“Dan can handle it,” she noncommittally says and returns her attention to the envelope.</p><p>Ella lingers as two tickets fall from the envelope on Chloe’s crystal desk.</p><p>VIP tickets, very similar to the ones she used that night like an idiot with Marcus, no- No, it was Cain. Her eyes skim over the unscripted invitation and yet the message is clear, as it had been back then.</p><p>“Ah so sweet!’ Ella gushes trying to take a better look of the tickets and in a way it is.</p><p>“Has it already been three years?” Chloe wonders out loud. At the same time, she wonders if it has really been two months since Lucifer left. It has.</p><p>“Axara and Delilah were rivals on the charts but gals in the Grammys!” Ella says in a way that makes the world just a littlest brighter. That pixie-like forensic always manages to brighten a bit her gloomy days.</p><p>“Yeah…” she agrees but her thoughts are racing, something is clawing its way back to the surface and Chloe bites it down until she draws blood.</p><p>Chloe hands the tickets to a perplexed Ella and drops the forensic file at Dan’s desk. He will find it and everything is implied after all, work-related or not.</p><p>Like every year LUX’s entrance is filled with flowers and small tokens. Every year the pile is getting smaller but she would be a fool to assume it has anything to do with love or loyalty. It has to do with humanity and humans forget it’s in their nature.</p><p>She has not said that to anyone but Chloe is terrified of forgetting the simple things, no not the little ones. The simple.</p><p>Simple like how the notes sounded under his fingers, the right, the wrong, the devilish, the angelic.</p><p>Against her better judgment, she hands a ten at the flower vendor for two falling apart white roses. There is no elegance, just the scraps that had to somehow be sold and the chance to make an extra buck. They still have their thorns and penetrate her skin just enough for Chloe to see a trickle of blood leisurely trickling down the stem.</p><p>“Always in our hearts!” A woman next to her murmurs and they exchange a look as if they share the same anguish, now soothed by a five-dollar rose hitting the concrete sidewalk.</p><p>Chloe can remember the blood and the glass. The dull eyes and him.</p><p>The roses fall. A guilty thank you to Delilah is delivered for being the end to start something new. It's a prayer she hopes someone will listen. In such a beautiful world she wishes she was special, she had not run, she had those months before reality caught up with them. Years even.</p><p>Yet everything is implied as the white rose petals break apart in the January’s cold wind. Like feathers in the silent wind, Chloe leaves them to fall apart as she walks away praying for everything that has actually been said.</p><p>She foolishly forces herself to presume he can somehow hear her.</p><p>“When you were here before…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love and goodbyes are implied but not always. Sometimes you are just lost. What is implied is not certain and what is certain is not always implied.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>